Has nacido libre
by Priss
Summary: HAOxANNA. Songfic. Oneshot. LEMON. Estaba amaneciendo, pero aun les quedaba tiempo suficiente para amarse una vez más. Él tenía tantas ganas de ella y no estaba dispuesto a soltarla; no quería dejarla ir... no aun.


**. Has nacido libre .**

De: **Priss**

21-FEB-06

24-FEB-06

* * *

_Estaba amaneciendo, pero aun les quedaba tiempo suficiente para amarse una vez más. Él tenía tantas ganas de ella y no estaba dispuesto a soltarla; no quería dejarla ir, no aun._

* * *

**Debo irme.**

**No, espera.**

Él la retuvo entre sus brazos; no quería dejarla ir, no aun. Apenas se estaban despidiendo y la extrañaba.

_Empieza a clarear,_

_quédate un poco más._

_Tu me dijiste que_

_nunca te hecha de menos._

Hao la besó tranquilamente. Ella se había encargado de calmar el fuego de su amante durante la noche.

**En serio, Hao, ya es hora de que me vaya.**

**¿Por qué?.**

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel haciéndole preguntas cuyas respuestas él conocía perfectamente?.

**Yoh puede darse cuenta y. . .**

**No, tu me has dicho que al estúpido de mi hermano parece no importarle tu continua ausencia, ni siquiera lo ha notado.**

La itako guardó silencio por un momento. Era cierto, su prometido parecía ajeno; al parecer no sospechaba que su Annita tenía un amante y qué este era nada menos que el demonio de fuego, su propio hermano.

Pero, ¿acaso debía perder la vergüenza por eso?. No, ya era demasiado el serle infiel a Yoh, cómo para todavía descararse más.

**Por favor, Anna, quédate un poco más.**

Pero escuchó la varonil voz del shaman, formando una suplica por retenerla.

Lo miró a los ojos, el deseo y la pasión parecían no extinguirse en ellos.

La rubia se preguntó: ¿por qué siempre terminaba cediendo?.

**Esta clareando**. Le dijo, rodeándola por la cintura. **Nos queda tiempo suficiente para un poco más, hagámoslo otra vez.**

Dicho esto, la besó con furor; tenía tantas ganas de ella y no pretendía soltarla. Tomándola entre sus fuertes brazos, la llevó nuevamente al futon, recostándola con suavidad.

Pérdida aun en el magnetismo que los ojos del moreno parecían tener en ella, Anna comenzó a sentir las ardientes caricias del shaman, que la hacían suspirar. Y le resultaba un tanto extraño; él es tan fuerte, ardiente y hasta salvaje, pero con ella era distinto, la tocaba con suavidad y delicadeza, cómo si de una muñequita de cristal se tratase.

Le hacía el amor de una forma tan suave, aunque al borde del clímax se volvía loco y la amaba con increíble fuerza.

La sacerdotisa se preguntaba si él había sido así con otras mujeres, o solo con ella.

Anna por otro lado era tranquila y hasta tímida, era quizás el sentimiento de culpa que le impedía disfrutar plenamente de este romance.

_Deja escapar de ti_

_el fuego que llevas dentro._

_Quién sabe cuándo y dónde_

_podamos volver a vernos._

**Deja ya de pensar en él.**

Lo escuchó un tanto molesto, quizá celoso.

**Pero es que. . .**

**Estas conmigo y eres mía.**

Sin más, Hao la sujetó por las caderas, acomodándose entre las finas piernas de la itako, creando fricción entre sus sexos. Un roce tranquilo, suave y delicado.

Anna jadeó agradada. Si esta era la forma del castaño para convencerla, lo estaba logrando.

**Déjate llevar y deja qué tu fuego encienda el mío.**

Escuchaba la voz del hombre, cómo susurros que la guiaban.

Luego lo sintió morder suavemente su cuello, cual amante apasionado que era.

_"Vaya, tendré que cubrir las marcas para que Yoh no las note."_

Pensaba la joven mujer, poco antes de sentir los ardientes labios del shaman, quemando la piel de sus senos.

Adoraba que hiciera eso; lo miraba y lo notaba tan endiosado con ella, cómo si su frágil cuerpo de mujer fuese algo que él venerara, algo muy preciado que él debía proteger.

**Te reprimes tanto y no sé hasta cuándo nos volvamos a ver.**

Le reprochó el shaman, poco antes de tomar sus labios en un beso tranquilo, permitiendo que sus lenguas jugasen por un rato.

_Amor, has nacido libre._

_Tierno y salvaje entre el valor y el miedo._

**Lo siento, Hao. . . es que no es justo para él.**

**¿Y crees que para mi lo es?.**

El amo de fuego se separó un poco de su compañera, mirándola con enfado en sus oscuros ojos. La había deseado por tanto tiempo; desde el primer instante en qué la vio, supo que la quería para él.

Pero la Kyouyama estaba con su hermano, fue la primera vez qué sintió tanta rabia e impotencia, sin mencionar la envidia. Si, envidia a su gemelo por tener tan maravillosa y única mujer a su lado.

Y aunque ahora eran amantes, le costó mucho trabajo el poder seducirla y hacerla suya. . . tanto, qué terminó enamorándose.

**Anna, aunque no lo parezca, este amor es libre.** Le dijo él, mientras acariciaba una de las blancas mejillas de la chica. **Este sentimiento es tantas cosas. Lo qué siento por ti, nunca lo había sentido por otra persona y no quiero compartir tu amor con nadie, mucho menos perderte.**

La sacerdotisa lo miró sorprendida, esta era la primera vez que Hao le decía que la amaba, incluso había llegado a pensar que él solo la usaba para el sexo.

La itako tampoco quería renunciar a esto que tenía con el shaman. Era maravilloso. . . se complementaban el uno al otro. Y ella adoraba a su demonio de fuego, tan fuerte y salvaje, tierno y delicado con ella.

Pero vivía su amor entre el miedo y el valor; la itako temía qué este romance no pudiese seguir.

_Tu tienes mi amor._

_Si amarte es pecado_

_quiero ser pecador._

_No te vayas aun, no te vayas aun._

Anna abrazó a este hombre qué le parecía maravilloso, susurrándole cuánto lo amaba y qué quería dejar de esconderse, quería ser suya, toda suya.

El Asakura rodeó la estrecha cintura de su amante, acomodándose una vez más entre sus piernas.

La besó con ternura al tiempo en que colocaba su espina en la entrada de su intimidad.

**Te amo tanto y si hacerlo es pecado, pues soy un pecador entonces. . . el más feliz.**

Palabras qué le susurró entre besos y qué interrumpió al momento de enterrarse en ella.

Ambos jadearon al sentirse de aquella forma.

Hao adoraba la delicadeza con que la rubia abrazaba su hombría, mientras que ella se sentía completa, cada vez que el shaman de fuego estaba dentro suyo.

Comenzaron a mecerse suavemente, besos y caricias complementaban su unión.

**No te vayas aun, no lo hagas.**

Le susurró al oído.

Hao suspiró, encantado por qué la bella itako aun estaba prisionera bajo su abrazo. Su cálido aliento sobre el cuello de su amada, haciéndole cosquillas.

_Esconde tu vergüenza y tu corazón._

_Y vístete de amor_

_qué aun no acabó la fiesta._

El shaman de fuego sería completamente feliz si tan solo pudiera tener así a Anna para siempre, sin esconderse por qué ella se lo pedía.

Y la sintió intranquila, ansiosa, sin ser su acto de amor la razón.

**¿Qué pasa?.**

**Terminemos rápido, se me hace tarde.**

**Sigues con eso?.**

**Hao, si él se llegase a enterar de lo nuestro, yo. . . me moriría de vergüenza.**

¿Por qué?, por qué le dice esas cosas?. Acaso no era feliz entre sus brazos, haciendo el amor con él?. Porque él si lo era. Hao se entregó completamente a Anna desde la primera vez, la prueba era qué no ha estado con ninguna otra mujer desde entonces, le era fiel porque la amaba.

Adoraba acariciar su suave piel de leche, besarla hasta que se le acabara el aliento, contemplar el hermoso contraste entre sus pieles, aspirar su exquisito aroma a flores y hacerle el amor cómo un loco, desquiciado, tal vez tierno y delicado a veces.

**¿Es qué acaso no me amas tanto cómo yo a ti?.** Anna negó con la cabeza al escucharlo expresar sus dudas. Le dijo qué lo amaba con todo su ser y luego lo besó con suavidad y ternura. **Entonces has a un lado tu vergüenza, déjate llevar qué esto aun no termina.**

Apenas dijo esto, el Asakura comenzó a mecer las caderas con más fuerza que antes, abrazando fuertemente a la rubia mujer, porque no la dejaría ir hasta haberla amado con todas sus fuerzas. Y besó sus senos haciéndola gemir y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

No podía engañarse a si misma, mucho menos al hombre qué le estaba haciendo el amor. Lo amaba a él, a Hao. Estar prisionera de su abrazo era una necesidad. Y daría todo por él, ya lo había hecho, su cuerpo, su orgullo y su dignidad, su amor. . .

**Te amo.**

Le dijo ella entre jadeos y suspiros; las embestidas del shaman ya eran fuertes y profundas y se volvieron aun más después de escuchar aquellas palabras escapar de los dulces labios de su amada, aquellas que eran para él, solo para él.

_Invítame a morder el fruto prohibido_

_y comerme a besos tu cuerpo de amor encendido._

Aquel acto tan intimo, el incansable ir y venir de sus caderas y el fuerte roce de sus sexos, les regaló el éxtasis, el placer y la plenitud qué solo un orgasmo puede hacer sentir.

Hao la besaba desesperado, comiéndosela a besos. Su frágil cuerpo, ese fruto prohibido y quizás por ello tan deseado para el, pero también tan amado.

La rubia se abrazó con fuerza al shaman, arqueando la espalda y gritando tres simples letras, un nombre. . . Hao.

Él apretó con fuerza los dientes, clavándose con fuerza en la flor de su mujer, permaneciendo inmóvil y feliz, derramando su esencia. . . ella era suya. . . y la amaba.

Permanecieron abrazados un rato más; sus cuerpos ya separados sentían el vacío que esto les dejaba.

Habían vuelto a pecar, no sabían cuantas veces lo habían hecho ya, pero eran las suficientes para depender el uno del otro.

Anna abandonó el futon, tomando sus ropas y vistiéndose con apuro.

Decía qué ahora si debía irse, qué seguramente Yoh le preguntaría dónde había estado toda la noche.

**¿Qué le voy a decir?.**

**Qué estuviste con el hombre de tu vida, haciendo el amor hasta el amanecer y qué fue maravilloso.**

La voz del amo de fuego sonó tranquila; una sonrisa traviesa adornándole el rostro.

La rubia lo miró con las cejas arqueadas, reprobante. De hecho, ella bien sabía qué su prometido se iba a tener qué enterar tarde o temprano.

Anna suspiró cansada, resignada. Acercándose al castaño, lo besó fugazmente, despidiéndose.

_Invítame a morder el fruto prohibido._

_Empieza a clarear, empezamos a ser amigos._

_"Esto ha terminado por ahora."_

Pensaba la itako, conciente de qué se entregaría al shaman de fuego de nuevo, no importaba qué este amor fuese prohibido. Ella estaba prometida a otro hombre. Por ahora, disimularía qué solo eran amigos. Eso eran de día, de noche eran amantes a los qué no les importaba nada más que enredar sus cuerpos y perderse al placer.

Apenas tocó la perilla de la puerta, Anna sintió los fuertes brazos de su hombre, rodeándola por la cintura, susurrándole al oído las mismas palabras de hace un rato, aquellas qué la hicieron estremecer.

**Soy el pecador más feliz del mundo, porque te amo, Anna.**

**Hao, yo. . .**

**Quédate por favor, no te vayas aun.**

Lo escuchó decir para luego buscar sus labios. Era amor lo que sintió en ellos, mezclado con el fuego qué tanto lo caracterizaba.

Y mientras se dejaba envolver por los fuertes brazos de su amante, Anna pensaba qué pronto llegaría el momento en qué se escaparía con Hao, para qué su amor fuese verdaderamente libre.

**.: Fin :.**

* * *

Tema: "**Has nacido libre**".

Interprete: **Camilo Sesto.**

¿Qué Tal?. Me moría de ganas por escribir este fanfiction.

Hao tan necesitado de Anna qué no la deja ir. Y esta canción que hizo aflorar mi inspiración.

Lo siento por Yoh, sé qué siempre lo hago sufrir, lo separo de Anna y hago qué ella le ponga los cuernos con su propio hermano, pero adoro el HAOxANNA.

* * *


End file.
